


just visiting

by husbandcoded



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, its subtext. make of it what you like, the starsky/hutch is implied in a general way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandcoded/pseuds/husbandcoded
Summary: hutch drops by while starsky has a guest over, which leaves him with questions
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	just visiting

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for starsky and hutch so I don't know i quite have their voices, but i had an hour where my brain wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this. so here it is. unedited etc, etc. naturally

The face that greeted him at the door was not Starsky’s. It wasn’t a woman’s either. 

A man, about six foot in an unbuttoned pajama top- and handsome as all get out, leaned out of the apartment. Hutch tried very hard to not stare at his exposed throat.

“Is Starsky here?” Hutch tried to ignore his increasing unease, wrongfooted, but seemingly just as much as the wide-eyed man clinging to the doorframe. From what Hutch could see of the apartment from over the man’s shoulder it didn’t look as though there had been a break-in, which was some reassurance. He didn’t reach for his gun. Besides, not many home intruders were stupid enough to answer the door. 

The man just blinked, Hutch cleared his throat. “Is Starsky, the man who-” 

“Yeah, yeah he’s here.” When Hutch raised his eyebrows in questioning irritation the man elaborated. “In the shower.”

There was an awkward pause.

“Do you want to. I mean,” the man’s stupid moustache twitched as he spoke. He seemed to be considering his words carefully. “You a friend of his?” 

It was clearly an aborted invitation in, and Hutch wasn’t going to let it go. They did this routine all the time on the job. So if he stood up a bit taller when he met the man’s eyes... it was just out of habit. “We work together. I was just going to swing by- had a couple questions for him.” 

The man chewed that over some.

“Well, here.” The man, who with a sweaty palm introduced himself as ‘Don,’ waved his arm out into the room in a “come on in” gesture, and pulled the door shut behind him. _Don’t you think you’re being a bit presumptuous, inviting a stranger into someone else’s place,_ Hutch thought, but didnt say anything. A few strained minutes were spent standing around Starsky’s couch, neither man wanting to sit down, anxious not to put the other off or betray some deeper familiarity with the man whose space they were occupying. 

For the first time, the fact the man was in his pajamas and shorts finally registered. 

“Sleepover?” He tried to joke. Hoped it didn’t sound like an accusation. 

Slowly, Don nodded. “I’d been out drinking alone last night and uh, couldn’t remember my address. Your friend here was generous enough to put me up for the night.” Not necessarily out of character. “He’s a good guy.” Don jerked his head in the general direction of the bathroom door.

Hutch got the impression there was more behind the story than Don would feel comfortable telling him. His head was spinning a bit. At a loss for anything else to say, He tipped his head back to study the familiar ceiling, and muttered, “Don’t I know it.” Maybe more wistfully than he’d expected. Don gave him a look.

If the man thought anything of it, he didn’t say. Starsky was strolling out of his bathroom whistling, with a white towel wrapped around his waist. When he caught Hutch’s eye, he froze.

Only for a moment. 

“Hutch, g’morning!” He waved between Hutch and Don with a nervous laugh, “I see you two have got acquainted. Good. ‘Was just about to throw some breakfast together, coffee and sausage? Haven’t got any eggs but we can make do,” Starsky was starting to gesture. It was like watching a car crash. The man was still in a towel, little rivulets of water running down his chest. 

Hutch swallowed. _Oh, right._

Don saved them all. “I think I’d better be going, actually.” He made apologetic eyes at Starsky, citing “plans,” as he scanned the floor for his pants. Now filled with a genuine fondness, the kind you feel occasionally for a total stranger, Hutch smiled. Don caught his eyes and winked. Hutch wasn’t entirely sure why, but all the same- in the ten minutes he’d known him, he had never thought higher of the man.

Hutch ended up seeing the man out, with Starsky occupied in the kitchen (he’d been serious about the breakfast thing.) They shared a quick smile and an awkward handshake that neither of them really intended to initiate, before the man turned and left. Leaving Hutch in the smell of cooked food, and to wonder what the hell had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> lol I know this is short but feel free to leave a comment! I really appreciate it!


End file.
